Parallel World
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are headed towards the North Pole when a portal drags them to a parallel world. There, they meet Jacklyn Frost, Hicca Haddock III, Calmacht (male Merida, name means courage) and Künstler (male Rapunzel, name means artist). Will they get home and will they learn to cope with their otherselves? JamiexJack, HiccupxToothless, RapunzelxFlynn, MeridaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Parallel World

**Kura: Has anyone done this before? No? Am I the first? BOOYAKASHA!**

**Sakura: Enjoy the story and the chapter, believe me when I say, this will be very amusing.**

Chapter 1: Not at the North Pole anymore

Jack Frost, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Merida Dunbroch and Hiccup Haddock III laughed as their friends and loved ones ran around throwing snow at everything and everyone.

"Who knew that after 1000 years I'd find others like me and Toothless," Hiccup sighed.

"Aye," Merida said, "800 years and puff! Here I am!"

"You forget me and Jack are still the youngest. Me at 400, Jack at 300," Rapunzel pointed out, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. She looked at the special necklace around her neck, it was the flower that gave her her powers. Merida just shook her head and went back to polishing her bow. Jack laughed as Jamie, who was now sixteen and his as Bunny puts it, 'mate', fell over a small snow covered log.

"OH HA HA!" Jamie said, sarcasm leaking from his voice, "very funny Jack!" Jack couldn't help himself, he laughed so hard, he almost fell out of the tree he had perched himself on. Merida snorted and burst into laughter because of this.

Rapunzel and Hiccup joined in, and soon, everyone was laughing.

"Come on... I say we get something to drink," Hiccup said after he regained his breath, though he was still panting slightly.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow!" Jamie said as he and his friends, not including Sophie, poor thing had a cold and was forbidden from going outside.

"See you tomorrow!" Rapunzel said as she and Merida got onto their horses, Hiccup got on Toothless and Jack summoned the wind. As quickly as they had arrived earlier, they were gone.

"Uh, guys?" Hiccup cried over the wind, "WHAT'S THAT?!"

The others looked up in time to see a portal appear out of nowhere. It was nothing like North's. This one was a glowing green and purple and red and blue and white and several other color portal. The rainbow portal if you will. The portal pulled the screaming Guardians in and when it did, it disappeared along with the foursome inside.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and then, "OOMPH!" They groaned as they hit the floor.

"I don't think we're at the North Pole anymore guys," Jack muttered. Rapunzel chuckled at the reference to the Wizard of Oz. Merida sighed and helped Hiccup calm their animals down. Rapunzel helped them after a few seconds. Just as she was about to reach Mazimus, a snowball hit her head.

"JACK!" She snapped. Jack held up his hands, "that wasn't me!" He dodged an arrow.

"REALLY MERIDA?!"

"Like you, it wasn't me!" She ducked a plasma blast, "HICCUP!"

"NOT ME! Ow! Rapunzel?!" He whined as he rubbed his head. Rapunzel shook her head, indicating it wasn't her doing. Another snowball appeared out of nowhere, followed by a girl with shoulder lenght white hair, tinted blue pale skin, ice blue eyes, a blue hoodie and brown pants. She was followed by a redheaded male, a brunette male and a brunette girl with a prostetic leg.

They all gaped at each other before a loud scream filled the forest they were in.

**Kura: So?**

**Sakura: I'm officially, amused. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paralle World

**Kura: Here is the next chapter!**

**Sakura: We hope ya like it.**

Chapter 2

The group of eight just stood there. Each looking at their doubles. It was... shocking to say the least. Even Toothless had a double!

"Okay, who are ye?!" The male redhead said. His accent revealed him to be Scottish.

"Calmacht," the brunette girl with the prostetic leg hissed. Calmacht grunted and glared off to the side.

"Us?!" Merida snapped, "who do ye think ye are?!"

"Merida!" Rapunzel snapped. Merida muttered under her breath and glared at the ground.

"So..." the white haired girl flew over, planted her staff on the ground and hung upside down from it, "I'm Jacklyn. Jacklyn Frost."

Jack gaped at her as he said, "I'm Jack Frost."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and that's Toothless."

"Hicca Horrendous Haddock III and that's Toothiana*." Hicca said. Toothless and Toothiana stared at each other.

"Merida Dunbroch."

"Calmacht Dunbroch."

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert."

"Künstler Corona." The two groups shifted awkwardly until...

"THIS IS BORING!" Jacklyn and Jack whined. They looked at each other and smirked deviously. The others noticed and groaned. If Jack and Jacklyn were trouble seperately, think about what they could do... together. The duo snuck away from the group before anyone could protest. Merida sighed as she took out her bow and began polishing it again. Calmacht walked over and joined her. Rapunzel and Künstler sat down and spoke of their loved ones while Hiccup and Hicca talked about their dragons. Everything seemed peaceful until...

POOF!

A giant amount of snow fell from the air followed by laughter.

"FROSTBITE!" Merida and Calmacht snapped, bows poised and ready. Jack and Jacklyn shot each other a look before flying off, their laughter echoing in the woods.

"They're really mad," Jacklyn said.

"But it was worth it..." Jack replied. Jacklyn looked at him.

"Hey, wanna play a prank on my girlfriend Jamie?" Jack gaped at her.

'Jamie's a girl here too? Damn this really is our opposite world...'

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Yeah, the world better watch out for them.

**Kura: Ha! Next chapter will be fun to write. **

**Sakura: Review.**

***Female Toothless, the name will be explained later on in the fic.**


End file.
